Dancing Zombie
Dancing Zombies are Zombies that moonwalk across your lawn and bear a striking resemblance to either Michael Jackson or a 70's disco king, depending on the game version. He is the ninth Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Overview The Dancing Zombie dances onto the lawn and summons four (three if it is next to a pool got that on the edge of the lawn) Backup Dancers, which appears somewhat like a cross. These five zombies will dance at the same rate, and will stop moving if one of them has to stop or is slowed down through freezing. If one or more Backup Dancers die, and the Dancing Zombie is still alive, it summons more until it dies. Note: The newer version of Dancing Zombie has been enhanced. That means they became stronger. The older Dancing Zombie always summons Backup Dancers on the second column from the right, while the newer version of Dancing Zombie summons them on the first column. The newer Dancing Zombie also eats faster than the older one. Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots. Strategy The Dancing Zombie have low health and can be handled by a competent lawn defense so you shouldn't concentrate on attacking them. To easily deal with them, simply place an instant kill (like a Squash, Doom-shroom or Cherry Bomb) near the lead dancer. Also, it is one of the more deadly candidates for a Hypno-shroom, as although any already summoned Backup Dancers will not be hypnotized, it will summon new hypnotized Backup Dancers. Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms are very good against these zombies, because their fumes will damage the lead dancer as well as the shielding Backup Dancers. Another weakness of the Dancing Zombie is that he and his Backup Dancers must stay in their cross formation. This means that if one Backup Dancer is frozen, slowed, or blocked, this will affect the rest of the zombies as well (this only applies to movement speed; if a zombie is frozen or slowed but another zombie is in range, it will eat a plant at the normal rate). Because of this, using movement-restricting plants like Kernel-pults and Snow Peas are a good idea. If you want to block this zombie with a Wall-nut or Tall-nut, you should plant it in the row that the Dancing Zombie itself is in, preferably where the hindmost Backup Dancer is; because otherwise the formation will simply walk onward after the Backup Dancer dies. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels Plant Dancing Zombies in rows (or next to rows) with many Potato Mines or Chompers. If the first plant in the row is a Potato Mine, make sure to plant it in the back row so it doesn't get destroyed. Also, if there is a Chomper in the first column of the row you plant it in, make sure to plant a plain Zombie or Imp first so it cannot eat the Dancing Zombie. Don't plant it in rows with Fume-shrooms, or Spikeweeds, which can hit both it and the Backup Dancers at the same time. Another strategy is to plant the Dancing Zombie in a cleared row in between two heavily defended rows. Spikeweeds can be a threat if you place the Zombie in a row with it, usually there are alot of plants on other rows, while the back-up dancer chews on the plant, the Dancing Zombie will sometimes pause on the Spikeweed, and if the Zombie continues to step on it, it will find its head missing, and die. You should let Bungee Zombies grab the weed off the ground so the Dancer won't die and waste 350 Sun. Another useful place to use this is if you have cleared a row but a nearby row is very heavily defended, i.e. would take more than two Football Zombies to destroy, this zombie can be placed next to that row. It will very probably summon a Backup Dancer behind the last offensive plant, allowing you to get the brain. On the other hand, if th ere is a Sunflower you really want, this isn't that helpful, although the Sunflower probably will still give you some Sun. Achievements The Achievements "Walk This Way", "Disco Is Undead", and "Thrilling the Zombies" are unlocked by using a Hypno-shroom to hypnotize a Dancing Zombie, but the latter achievement name was changed when the zombie was changed. This if no Zombies kill them, will summon hypnotized Backup Dancers. Controversy and Change Although this Michael Jackson-inspired zombie was present in the game before Jackson's death, the estate of Michael Jackson objected to its inclusion in the game (more than a year after his death), claiming it resembled Michael Jackson too closely. PopCap Games agreed to remove the zombie from the game, and replaced it with a more generic disco-dancing one in a leisure suit and afro in an update to all future releases of the game. Gallery Dancing-Zombie.gif|Dancing Zombie Fume-Shrooms, Magnets and Puffshrooms.jpg|Dancing Zombie as a seed packet: the most rightward seed packet New-Dancing-zombie2.png|New Dancing Zombie Zombie pvz ize.jpg|A Dancing zombie in I, Zombie (Endless) Trivia * The old Dancing Zombie resembles pop superstar Michael Jackson who, coincidentally, died less than a month after the release of the game. ** It was actually created in tribute to Michael Jackson's "Thriller". * If the lead zombie bites a hypno-shroom he will summon hypnotized Backup Dancers. * The text in the Suburban Almanac stating that any resemblance to any persons is coincidental was not changed when the Dancing Zombie's image in the game was. * The new Dancing Zombie has a dead goldfish inside its shoe, a nod to Disco Fishbowl Platform shoes from the 1970's. * If the Dancing Zombie or any of its Backup Dancers are slowed down, paralyzed, or blocked by a plant, the rest of the group will slow down with it or not move, respectively. * The new Dancing Zombie walks and summons Backup Dancers faster. * The Dancing Zombie and its Backup Dancers are the only zombies that have been restyled so far. * When the Dancing Zombie shows up and is slowed down, it will still be at normal speed (Although later on, he's slower). * The music when the Dancing Zombie summons his backup is same as when the "dance" code is activated. * The old Dancing Zombie wears Michael Jackson's white glove. * The old Dancing Zombie will stop doing the Moonwalk and summon old Backup Dancers when it meets a plant. * When the Dancing Zombie summons its Backup Dancers, there seems to be a spotlight following it. * The old Dancing Zombie, the Imp, the Zombie Yeti, and the Football Zombie are the only zombies that have normal feet (excluding the zombies that doesn't step on land). * The old Dancing Zombie does the "Moonwalk" on its standing animation. * The new Dancing Zombie does a "Point and Raise" dance on its standing animation. * The Dancing Zombie only appears in level 2-8, 2-9, and Survival Hard levels (excluding the Roof). * It is possible that a Dancing Zombie that is standing right infront of a lawn mower, not setting it off, could summon a Backup Dancer behind the lawn mower, passing the lawn. The lawn mower will not activate. See Also *Backup Dancer *Hypno-shroom *Wall-nut *Snow Pea *Night *Michael Jackson Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Night